I Have a Secret
by Silver Winged One
Summary: A pair joined by the fates, guided by instinct through victory, loss, regret and love. A secret was kept that changed the destiny before her, and of all around her. A battle they never saw coming, revenge of the mad. An eye for an eye, the old saying goes, now a relentless mate for mate vendetta. A duo as strong as the magic binding them face a challenge that they never expected...
1. Chapter 1

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

I have a Secret

Chapter 1

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

**Summary:**

**A pair joined by the fates, guided by instinct, through victory, loss, sorrow and regret. A secret was kept that changed the destiny before her and of all around her. A battle they never saw coming, revenge of the mad. An eye for an eye, the old saying goes, now a relentless mate for mate vendetta. A duo as strong as the magic binding them face a challenge that they never expected.**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

He left me. He was gone. I was lost and alone in the woods. Darkness, pain, sorrow, regret. That was all I felt. Why didn't I see that I wasn't enough? I mean, when you have immortality, an endless expanse of time ahead of you, how on earth can a pale, frail human compare to that. The Lion and the Lamb, that's what he called us. Well, I guess the Lion got tired of playing with his food. For here I am, broken and alone in the middle of the forest, my heart seemingly missing from my chest.

Why wasn't I enough? I did everything I could to please them, to please them all! All I wanted was to become one of them. I was willing to risk everything! My friends, my family, my future, all of it, just to be by his side, and that still wasn't enough! Why!?

Was I so pathetic that their family looked after me out of pity? I loved them, all of them! And what do I get in return? Led into the woods by my supposed 'forever' and left there. What I would say if I could see him right now...

And without another thought, my feet started carrying me. Deeper and deeper into the forest I went, the trees becoming denser and darker the more that I ran, blurring past me. I seemed to avoid every obstacle in my path from rocks to roots as I felt like I was flying over the foliage. The more I thought of them, of him, specifically, the faster I seemed to run. But my grace could only last me so long. I caught my toes on the top of a log and I fell forward, my hands sliding out from under me as my face hit the dirt so hard I saw stars. I felt something warm dripping down my face and knew that there was a rock there. This only seemed to fuel my anger though. My head throbbed and I felt the pulse echoed all the way throughout my body as my renewed heartbeat picked up in my anger.

I was like a bomb waiting to explode, I had a long timer and a short fuse, and when I could no longer control it, everything around me exploded in white and I blanked out.

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

I woke up to pain. Blinding, immobilizing pain. I felt disoriented, lost and confused. I could not get my eyes to open and no matter how hard I tried, I could not move my limbs. The pain eventually receded to a dull ache, and I was able to pry one eyelid open. I shut it instantly against the bright sun though and rolled further into the shade.

It was then that I remembered where I was and what had happened to me, and the anger came back like a flash. I stood up, somehow managing to command my legs to obey me and I stretched, my jaw opening wide in a yawn of uncontained lethargy. Sleeping on the forest floor was not the way to go. I looked up at the sky, guessing that I hadn't been out for more than an hour, if that. I looked around and tried to get my bearings, but I was at a total loss as for where I was. I picked a direction and started walking.

A few minutes later, though, and I started running again. I noticed that that same, unnatural grace was back, as well as more speed. My reflexes were beyond par, when yesterday I could barely catch a beach ball if it was thrown to me. Slowing down, I noticed something odd, an echoing to my foot steps. Turning, I backtracked and tried to see if there was someone else near me, someone who might know the way back, but I couldn't find anyone. But that echoing continued and as I slowed, it slowed. I felt it then, though, the sound of four heavy feet hitting the ground, and felt it echo within me. Something caught my eye and I turned my head, gasping as it flicked away and then back, in and out of my vision. It was white and black, and it was attached to a white and black body, which, in turn, was attached to me.

A powerful and loud roar came from me at my new discovery and I made it again when the first died off. What the heck happened to me? What was I? Am I dreaming? I walked forward and lifted a large, white paw, and pushed it into the rock in front of me. When the sting of the sharp edge registered, I pulled back and looked at the pad of my paw. Finding it unscathed, yet a residual red stain was still dripping from it. I shook my head, I'm going crazy, I'm insane, I'm dreaming, I have to be. I'm still passed out from hitting my head. I shook my head, no, I wasn't. This was my reality now, and I was the only one who was here. And I was here, there was no doubt in my mind, that I was here in a tiger's body.

I just wanted to go home. I wanted my dad and my bed and I just wanted to sleep for a month. As I finished this thought, my whole body tensed up. A searing hot flash flew from the base of my new tail to the top of my head. Roaring one final time, I fell to the forest floor again.

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

I woke up extremely warm this time, curled up against something hard, yet I found that I didn't want to move. The most heavenly scent reached my nose. I turned towards it, nuzzling the surface I was resting on. It was a musty scent, like the forest, but it was very soothing to me and I found myself relaxing even further into the warm heat that surrounded me. The surface I was against vibrated as something soft touched the top of my head.

"Don't worry, Isabella, I have you now, and I don't plan on letting go any time soon."

My body immediately succumbed to the tendrils of sleep that were lingering around me with the comforting words sent to me. Taking in more more deep pull of his earthy odor, I let the rest of the world fade away...

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

**So there we have it. A bit different from my first chapter, but I am so happy with it. I know that this time around, I have a Secret will be the best that it can be! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**One and Always,**

**Silver**

**XOXOXO**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**


	2. Chapter 2

I have a secret

Chapter two

✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.

I woke up with a scream on the tip of my tongue only to find hands gently urging me back onto my bed. Looking up, I sighed when I saw my father, finally relaxing and laying back on my pillows. Charlie's eyes pulled together, "Are you okay, Bella?"

I tried to say something but my throat was completely dry. Charlie handed me a glass of water and two red pills and urged me to drink them. Swallowing was painful, but after a few dry minutes I had managed to down the entire glass. Charlie took it from me and set it back on my night stand.

Seeming unable to contain himself at longer, he leaned forward and kissed my head, a very un-Charlie-like gesture. "I'm so glad you're safe, Bella. I was so worried when I came home and you weren't here. I found your note, but when you didn't come back after an hour I became so beyond worried. The fact that the Cullen's lines were disconnected didn't help. I'm just so happy your safe, Bells."

Seeming to regain his composure, Charlie smiled and a red blush crept up his neck, a typical trait of all Swans. I smiled, "I'm fine, dad. I'm sorry I worried you. I didn't think I would be gone that long. Then I got banged up, I see. Typical Bella, right? Must've been something bad," I said as I felt the tight yet familiar pull of stitches in my head and across my palm. Man, what exactly had happened to me? I remembered walking with Edward in the woods, I remembered what he said and I also remember me foolishly chasing after him. The rest, though, where I got my new cuts, that all was a black memory...

Charlie nodded and sighed, shifting in the rocking chair he had moved next to my bed. Then I saw him go into cop mode as he leaned back into the rocking chair.

"Now Bella, we need to know what happened to you, but since I am your father, I am not allowed to be the one who is in charge of you for this as I'm too involved. So you remember my deputy, Mark, right? He's waiting just downstairs, can I send him up? I'll be waiting in the kitchen for when he's done and you can always call out to me and I'll come running."

I smiled at my dad because I knew how difficult this was for him. "Yeah Dad, I remember Mark. You can send him on up," I said hoarsely, my throat still raw from something, but I had no idea from exactly what...

Charlie patted my knee and stood up, opening the door and calling down to Mark who ran up the stairs in a hurry. They exchanged nods and Charlie smacked his shoulder before leaving, the door closing firmly behind him. I smiled at Mark as he sat down in the spot my dad had just vacated and pulled out a little recorder. After saying what he needed to say in his special cop lingo, he asked me the first question. (Note 1)

"Isabella, can you tell me exactly what happened yesterday, from what you experienced?"

"Well, I had just finished school, and I had just pulled in the driveway, when I saw my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, standing off to the side of the house. I did not know why he was here, so I walked over to him after I shut my truck off. He asked me to take a walk in the woods with him, and I went without question..."

Deputy Mark smiled at me, "Go on."

I took a deep breath and told him as well as I could what Edward had told me, forgoing any supernatural elements, of course. Mark's eyebrows had knitted together over his nose by the time I finished and he took a deep breath himself.

"I can partially understand your need to run after him now. Do you remember what you had done next? If you had done anything between what Edward had said and running off into the forest?"

I shook my head, and frowned, "Well, you see, I don't remember exactly what happened next... All I remember is having felt this intense anger, and betrayal."

Mark's jaw clenched, "Now Bella, I understand that that Cullen was your boyfriend, but I need to know everything that happened yesterday, okay?"

I nodded , but then shook my head in apollogy, "I'm sorry, but I only remember snippets of what happened... I remember us walking a ways into the woods, I remember our conversation, and I remember me running, but I can't remember if I was running towards something or away from it..."

Now it was Mark's turn to frown. He scooted forward on the chair and put a hand on my knee like Charlie did, "Now Isabella, you know I've always thought of you as another daughter, too, right?" I nodded, "Well, I didn't like what I saw yesterday when you were found. Do you remember being found? Or anything else that happened before that? Or could you perhaps tell me what it was that made you want to run further into the forest?"

I shook my head, trying to remember. My voice tried to make a sound, but when my vocal chords ground in the process and I started choking, and the insistence of the sound halted, forgotten. Mark refilled my water from a pitcher on the floor and I chugged it gratefully.

Then I caught a hint of that scent from earlier and looked down to find that I was wearing nothing but a large, men's shirt. It was black and it smelled of him, but it was faded, diluted with my own. It was heavenly.

"I am sorry, Mark, but all I remember was being carried here, and judging by this shirt, I was found without my own clothes, wasn't I?" My voice was small as I tried so hard to remember, but it was like there was a barrier blocking those thoughts from my access.

Mark frowned, speaking a little more into the recorder himself before he became very serious. "Now Bella, I need to know something. Did that boy, did he touch you at all? Try to get you to do something? Men are pigs, Bella" Mark said, trying to lighten the mood.

I shook my head, rubbing my temples, "I'm sorry, Mark, but I really can't remember anything other than us walking in the woods, me running, and then a little bit about being found. That's all. I'm sorry."

Mark turned off the recorder and stowed it, "That's alright, I might come back in a while and see if anything else has jogged your memory. You rest up now, Isabella, and take it easy for the next few days. Doc said you had a mighty bad case of hypothermia when you were found and that you were to stay under the covers, alright?"

I grinned, "Yes sir!" I saluted him.

Mark's eyes softened a bit and he saluted me back, "At ease, missy. I'll see you later." And with a wink and a silly grin at me, he shut my door behind him. I moved back down my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin, noticing that my dad had found an electric blanket and put it on my. I hunted for the remote and turned the heat up, sighing happily as I snuggled in the warmth, a contented sound coming from me.

Then I noticed that someone was standing in the entryway of my door and I immediately stopped making the noise. His eyebrows pulled together and he sat down on the edge of my bed, leaning over me and looking in my eyes. I pulled back from him and pulled the covers tighter around me, suddenly aware of my lack of clothing, and of his. Then I made the connection between his missing shirt and mine. "You were the one that found me, weren't you?" He nodded his head once, his eyes hiding something as his mouth refused to move. "Thank you," I whispered, scooting back up my bed a bit to be more at eye level with him. His eyes darted down to his shirt and a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

I tilted my head, "What's so funny?"

His smirk grew, "Nothing, I just like that shirt on you." The moment he started talking, I was positive that he was the one who found me. His voice kept playing through my head as I slept, always saying, 'I have you now.' It's deep, husky baritone sent shivers down my spine and I crossed my legs, tucking the blankets tight around me.

I blushed at that thought and he smiled at me a kind of lopsided grin. "What I wouldn't give to be in your mind right now."

My eyes grew wide and I started shaking, the conversation coming back to me. Everything came back to me. What Edward said, what he did, what his family did, the black and white, the pain, oh, so much pain. I faintly heard someone calling my name and lightly shaking me, and there were other voices too and I was finally pulled out of it when one large hand cupped my cheek. I gasped, my eyes opening and my shaking ceasing. My attention immediately went to the one who held my cheek and I cupped their hand, staring into his deep blue eyes. I looked around and noticed that along with the man who found me, my dad, Mark, Sue Clearwater, Dr. Gerandy and two other boys that I did not know were all crowded in my room.

"Um, hi?" Stupid, stupid me. What the heck just happened? What if that thing had happened in front of them all? What if I had hurt someone? My breathing picked up and the shaking started again as I curled in on myself, my hands going around my middle and my knees pulling up to my chin as I put my face in between them. That same hand, though, started running from the top of my head to my shoulder blades, again, and again, and again and I relaxed, that same sound coming out of my throat before I registered my dad calling for me.

I took my face out of my knees and looked up at him, tilting my head, "Yeah dad?"

My dad looked at me, dumbstruck, before he started clearing everyone out of the room. They went without question, some with promises to be back, some with goodbyes and soon enough, it was just me, my dad and the man who found me.

"Paul, I can handle it from here, you can head on home now," My dad said, his gruff cop voice coming out.

The thought of him leaving me, though, it didn't sit right with me. The man, Paul, just nodded at my father and looked at me, running a hand down my hair again, "I'll be back soon." And with that he stood up and left.

My dad took the spot he vacated and looked closely at my eyes, "You sure you're okay, Bells?" I nodded, sliding down in the covers until my whole body from shoulders to toes were under the heat of the blanket. My dad smiled at me and leaned forward to kiss my head, "Good, I'm glad. You had a lot of people worried there, Bells. You just get some rest now, though, and I'll see you in the morning."

My dad stood up and turned off my light, closing the door behind him. I don't know why, but my thoughts drifted to Paul. How had he found me? I knew that I was pretty deep into the forest, there was no way he could have found me on his own. And why am I wearing his shirt? Did that tiger rip up all my clothes when it happened? I pulled the covers tighter around me and inhaled the last of the scent of my rescuer's shirt. It was like a drug, and I with it I felt sleep grab me again and pull me into its darkness.

✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.

I woke up to shouting and distressed voices and immediately I had shoved the warm covers off of me and ripped open my door, running down the stairs, something telling me to soothe the owner of the distressed voice. I saw him then, Paul, standing in front of my father who was red in the face. I moved forward and they both turned to me, but I continued forward until I placed my hand on the chest of Paul. He looked at me and his eyes grew wide before with a quick look towards my father, he pulled me closer with an arm and lifted me up, carrying me back to my room and placing me under the covers. He tucked the heating blanket around me and then sitting where he sat earlier.

"Why were you out of bed? You are supposed to be sleeping, you need to stay warm," He said softly, his voice never rising above a whisper, but just the sound of it still send shivers down my spine.

"You were upset, dad was mad, I didn't like it," I said, my words slurring together as I started making that noise with the heat of the blanket around me.

Paul tilted his head, grabbing the remote and turning the heat down. I sat up and grabbed it from him, turning it all the way up and hiding it under the blankets with me. He chuckled, tucking the blankets back around me.

"Everything is fine now, so you just worry about resting. You dad just didn't understand something that I was trying to tell him, but he does now. Everything is fine. Just stay under these covers, okay?"

I nodded, exhaustion seeping into every one of my bones as my eyelids closed. I felt something soft touch my forehead and smiled, turning towards it and finally falling asleep.

✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.

Paul's POV

I walked downstairs after I made sure she was asleep and walked towards Charlie who was sitting in his recliner, staring at the blank television. When he heard me near, he looked up, his eyes finally showing that they understood.

I put my hands up in a surrender, "Do you understand, Chief? She feels it too, and I can't stay away from her now that she can. I've done it for too long, and I'm done fighting this because you think she deserves better. Did you think that that Cullen was going to be her better? He left her in the woods, Charlie, and when I found her, she did not have anything on. Nothing that would keep her warm. Nothing to protect her from a man with less than good intentions. I just want to protect her, Chief, I could never hurt her. Hurting her, it would be like hurting myself. We are two sides of the same coin, we are meant to be together, Charlie, you have to see that now. I want nothing more than to love her the way I need to, and the way she needs to be love."

Charlie sighed, standing up. He walked over to the closet and took out his gun, cocking it, but what I wouldn't tell him was that I could hear that it was empty, there was no bullet in its clip, but I still backed away to let him have his moment. "Now, listen here, Lahote, You hurt my girl, I'm going to hunt you down and make a rug out of you for her room, understand?"

I sighed, he still didn't get it. If he killed me, he would kill his daughter, but I understood his intentions and nodded, "Sir, if I hurt her, I'll bring you the bullets." A shot couldn't really kill me unless it hit somewhere vital, like my brain or my lungs or my heart. I would heal almost anywhere else. But even the thoughts of harming Bella through harming me had my muscles locking up and my wolf snarling in my head.

Charlie relaxed a bit and propped the gun on his shoulder. He stuck a hand out to me and I could feel him squeezing as hard as he could. I pretended it hurt and winced and when he released, 'casually' rubbed my fingers. With one last look up to her room where I could hear her steady heartbeat and breathing, I smiled at the Chief and exited out the back door.

Heading towards the forest, I stripped and phased, tucking my shorts under a tree, I crept out into the darkness and curled up under Bella's window, my breathing syncing with hers as my heartbeat followed suit. I would stay awake though, waiting for the bloodsucker to return, for when he did, his head would sit on my mantle for eternity.

✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.

(Note 1: I have no idea how actual interviews with a cop happen, and didn't really find it all that important, so I am sorry if you are in Law Enforcement and this offended you, but I did not feel like it was essential to my story, so I forewent it).

So, yeah, quite different, eh? I still like it better than the old one. So the same general things will be happening in the story, and the ending will be the same, but I am changing a few things, because well, my muse demands it. She demands that I make this the best story that I can, so that's what I am doing! I hope you liked it!

One and Always,

Silver

XOXOXO

✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.

✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.


	3. Chapter 3

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

**I have a Secret**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

I woke up and it was dark. The heating blanket had not turned off and I was sweating. I wiggled out of the blanket nest that Paul had put me in and walked over to my window and opened it. The cold air of night washed over me and I sighed, relaxing before I felt claustrophobic. I wanted to be outside. I quietly crept back over to my door and opened it, wincing as it creaked. I poked my head out and listened for Charlie's snores, only advancing when I heard them.

Skipping steps down the stairs, I slid to the back door, wrenching it opened, I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. I walked outside and dug my toes into the wet grass, walking forward to the trees. I glanced back at the house and giggled, he'd never know, so I started walking. The more I walked, the more I remembered yesterday, and the more I remembered the anger and pain. Suddenly, though, I wasn't remembering the pain, I was reliving it. I gasped as my back bowed and I fell to the dirt, the blinding light exploding from me as the pain almost made me pass out again, but I stayed on my feet. Waiting for the bulk of it to pass, I finally turned around and saw that I was a tiger again, white with black stripes. I was beautiful. I chuckled and started running, enjoying this odd experience. I had no idea how on earth it was possible, but I mean, in a world where there are vampires, why not throw in a weretiger too? I chuckled to myself and then heard the sound of a river and I headed towards it. Reaching the water's edge, I smiled at what I saw. I was truly beautiful. I decided that I wanted to swim though and slid into the cold water. It was a refreshing contrast from my hot bed.

I swam in a circle back towards the edge and climbed out on shaky legs, laughing at myself. I shook my coat out as much as I could, which was awkward to start, but then I found how I needed to move. Shaking off all of the excess water, I started loping back towards home, my little adventure coming to an end. I found that it was far easier to find my house than it was the first time.

As I neared the edge of my yard, I stepped on a twig and jump back with a yelp. A growl came from the side of my house, but all that I could see were glowing eyes. Instinct took over and I growled back, the fur on my back raising as I cursed my white fur for making it easier for me to be seen. Yellow eyes glared at me, blinking softly as they slowly grew closer. I stopped growling and started walking forward. A cloud went in front of the moon though, and my only source of light was gone. The eyes just kept getting bigger though, and I knew when I felt its breath that it was not Edward. It's low growl continued and I finally saw the moon glint off of four inch razor sharp teeth. I started back tracking and bolted, pain assaulting me as I stumbled in my gallop. Finding my my rhythm again, I bolted forward. Finding a thick tree ahead of me I jumped, soaring through the air and landing ten feet up the tree. I continued to scale it and climbed onto a branch, almost slipping off the side and falling back down the that monsters teeth. So weretigers, vampires, why not throw in a monster or two?

From where I was in the tree, I could see the beast below me leaning up on the tree, its growl having grown louder since I ran. I tried to see if there could be a way that I could beat it back to my house, maybe if I ran along the trees? I looked around and saw that there was a tree that I might be able to jump to about fifteen feet away. I coiled up and prepared to spring, but then I remembered Charlie, I would be leading the beast back directly into his home. I would be forfeiting his life too. No, I was going to have to lose it somewhere. I could still lose it in the trees though, if I was able to get enough momentum going and if I was fast enough.

I coiled up again and jumped, landing on the tree across from me. I over estimated though and slid off the edge, my front legs the only things holding me to the tree, I could hear and feel the monster trying to bite my tail so I flicked it angrily side to side to try and shimmy back onto the tree. Once there, I coiled and leaped again, aiming towards the tree trunk. I slammed into it, but I was far away from the monster's jaws at least. After a few more times, I got into a rhythm, until the monster howled. A few seconds later, I heard two more howls sound out from far off and felt my heart leap out of my chest. There were more of these beasts. Okay Bella, calm down, get into a rhythm, find your groove. Think of Charlie, you have to do this for him! Leaping again, I used my momentum to rocket towards the next one, and this became my pattern. I could hear their noises beneath me as the other beasts closed in. They couldn't reach me where I was though, so I just had to lose them.

The next tree I jumped to, I climbed a few more branches higher. When I peered over the edge, all that I could see were their angry, glowing, yellow eyes. All three were there, waiting for me to slip up so that they could tear me apart. I had to lose them far away from Charlie's house, though, because that one was waiting outside my house. Why? Why was it there?

I let my mind wander for too long though, because I felt them jumping up the tree, tearing the lower branches from it as they tried to get to me. I snarled and leapt to the next tree, continuing on and on and on as I pushed myself faster and faster and faster. The trees started getting thicker, and I began zig-zagging in them. I would jump a few trees to the left, then to one on the right before going back to the left. Soon, though, I couldn't hear them, and when I looked down, there were no eyes promising death. I had lost them...

I smiled, laying down against the branch as I tried to slow my heartbeat. Now, I had to figure out how the heck I was supposed to get home... I could remember the last few trees I jumped on, but my sense of direction was completely skewed. I was going to go back to the ground, but I heard growling and knew that they were close. I peered over the edge, squinting so that my eyes would be less visible and I could faintly make out two forms blur past my vision. I moved back to the middle of the branch, they were gone. I chuckled in my head, feeling immensely proud of myself, until I heard a branch rustle and the tree I was on, sway. I turned my head and found glowing eyes right next to me, only they were attached to Paul.

Frightened, I backed up along the branch until I felt it bow under my weight, threatening to snap with another step. I was caught, in the most unexpected way, between a long fall, and my savior, whose eyes promised death. A whine came from my throat as my eyes itched, unable to form tears. Paul's head cocked to the side and his eyes softened for a moment before he shook his head, advancing, "You're mine."

Oh, what an ironic way to die, with the words that had saved me... Paul reached his hand out and I mistakenly stepped back with one more foot, finding my whole backside sliding off balance, and no matter how hard I had flicked my tail, my balance was gone. I was falling to the forest floor which was twenty feet below me. Instinctively, my tail turned my hind legs and I found myself with my feet aimed for the ground, until that last branch caught my back leg and tipped me so that I made impact on my left shoulder, the sickening crunch of bone making me wince as that same penetrating pain I felt every time smothered me with its intensity and heat. I felt my legs return to me and my back bowed, allowing me sight of Paul in the tree, finding his wide eyes staring down at me with pain etched in his every feature, a scream unspoken on his lips. He tipped his torso forward and was airborne, catching a low branch to slow his descent. He freefell the last eight feet, landing beside me.

I turned my head away as much as I was able to, the tears freely forming and falling as I laid, immobile on the forest floor, weak, preparing myself as much as I could for whatever pain he could bring, submitting to my death. What startled me was him gently sliding his hand under my head and pulling me towards his chest, curling his legs under me as he surrounded me with his heat that I remembered from when he found me. He looked into my eyes with tears in his own before he tilted his head back and howled, the howl that the beast had made. He was sending me to my death, he was calling back the beasts! He was one of them! I screamed, terror and adrenaline filling me as I fought to get away from him. I was too late though, as the beasts were here and were standing behind me. I curled in on myself, only then did my shoulder smart with pain and I gasped, sobs choking me as I waited for the tearing of their teeth into my flesh.

The hot arms that were restraining me pulled me closer to the same heated chest as he rocked me, whispering into my hair, "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you, I am so very, very sorry. I am so sorry Bella," He whispered into my hair and I couldn't help myself but respond by curling into him, trying to ease his distress. The noise that I had made earlier when I was cocooned in the nest of blankets came back, I was purring. But with the burning sensation from my right arm, the purring wasn't as consistent as it was before, short purs followed by whines and gasping. I leaned further into him and tucked my chin into his neck, my purring vibrating from my chest directly into his, which I just now realized that neither one of us had a shirt on.

Before I could even think more about it, my head was shoved through a cloth hole and my arms pulled through next. When Paul had it situated I just laid there, my chin to my chest as I curled in on myself as best as I could. The shirt hadn't come from Paul, and when I sniffed it, it smelled wrong and I growled, preparing to tear it off before Paul's hands caught mine and stopped me. It didn't smell the same, it didn't smell right. Paul's hands let go and he pulled me close to him, putting my nose in his neck as he picked me up and started walking. Looking over his shoulder though, I saw the monster in the light of the moon. It stood six or seven feet tall, and was black as night. And there was a man next to it, talking to it and the black beast was growling. I growled back, kicking my feet out and escaping Paul's hold on me, marching towards the beast and pushing the man behind me, all fear gone and replaced with fierce protectiveness. I growled, pushing the man further behind me as the black creature growled at me, standing tall over me.

Before Paul could grab me, I let my emotions overcome me and phased, painlessly, and jumped at the same time, my teeth going for its jugular. The brute of a thing twisted though and spun me under it, but I was to quick for it to hold there and I jumped out from under it, running up a tree and jumping for its back, latching onto its scruff and sinking my claws into him, holding on for all it was worth.

"Bella! Stop! Get off of Sam!" Paul shouted at me from where he was standing with the other boy. Sam? I released my teeth and jumped off, landing a few feet away as I crouched in front of Paul and the other boy. Hands grabbed my fur around the neck and back of my tail and held me out and I was unable to turn in their grip. I was able to turn my head slightly though and if I put enough force behind it, I was positive that I could sink a bite into their hand and run off. I felt pain again, searing me from head to toe and rendering me immobile for a few seconds before I wrenched my body to the side and bit solidly into an arm, and immediately the arms released me and I started running. More pain assaulted me but I fought through it, shaking off each of my limbs on the go with each stride as I ran faster and shot towards the direction I was headed. I knew nothing of what was before me, only that I needed to escape what was behind me. I couldn't go back, but they would find me, I knew that.

I saw a clearing ahead and slowed, listening for following footsteps and finding none. I walked out a bit onto the road and immediately knew what one it was, and where my house was. I turned and was met with headlights, and my limbs locked up, terror leaching into my every muscle. Only when they honked the horn and swerved did I jump back towards the trees, turning behind me to meet the eyes of the driver and finding none other than Billy Black staring back at me. I bolted forward, going a few feet into the trees before I started running alongside the road. Run, Bella, run, run, run and don't stop. And I didn't, not until I ran out onto my driveway. By now, the sun was just beginning to peak over the tops of the mountains and the grass had fresh dew in it. Leaping through it, I made it to the back door.

Home.

Relief greater than any I had known filled me and I found myself moving to stand on my feet again. I gripped the handle and swung it open silently. Pausing and holding my breath, I listened for the snoring I was expecting, only moving forward once I heard it. I silently closed the door and ran upstairs to my room. Finding a used towel on the floor, I wiped all of the water off my body that I had gathered and then slid on sweats and a tee shirt before I wrung most of the water out of my hair. Sliding under the covers, I purred when I found the heating blanket still on, and it was extremely hot under the covers. Sighing, I let the exhaustion from my much longer than intended run wash over me and I relaxed, prepared to drift off, until a tap on my window startled me.

Bolting upright, I found the golden eyes of one Paul Lahote staring back at me.

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

**So... Yeah. Just a little bit of a different intro to the wolves, eh? *Cackles* Well, my muse is appeased, so I shall leave it at this. I hope you enjoyed this! More to come, later. ;) My plan is to post one chapter of SR, then update two chapters of IHS, (the first chapter of IHS doesn't really count, it was short, so... perhaps two or three of IHS to every one of SR). We shall see how long I can keep that pattern, because you all know how amazing I am with consistency... HA! Well, until next time.**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

**One and Always,**

**Silver**

**XOXOXOX**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**


	4. Chapter 4

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

**I have a Secret**

**Chapter 4**

**Narrator POV (As it will remain for the rest of the story)**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

The wolf paced anxiously in the woods surrounding his mates house, a fight happening in the shared mind. The wolf wanted to be beside his mate, but the human, while he wanted this too, knew that she wouldn't accept that, not yet at least. So with every pass in front of her house, he found that he was drawn closer and closer, until he decided that he would rest under her window where she was least likely to see him. The wolf grumbled but was somewhat satisfied with the decreased distance, but still growling over the lack of her body next to his.

The man controlled the urges of the wolf though, settling in under her window like a sentry, relaxed but ready to take out any threat. His eyes and ears were so focused on what was forward, that he never heard the quiet opening of a door on the other side of the house, or the feet that ran across the wet grass towards the trees. What he did notice, though, was the lack of the synced heartbeat, and the other rapidly beating one that was fast approaching the house. The wolf bolted upright, ears and head turning towards the sound as he stalked forward, a low, warning growl rumbling past his partly bared teeth.

Purple eyes met his and struck him with intense familiarity, yet, the form was unrecognisable. The man wanted to attack the beast that trespassed on his mates land, but the wolf, for once, was hesitant to make a move. Ignoring his counterpart, the man in the wolf body continued to stalk forward, noting the bright white coat that stood out at a stark contrast from the shadows surrounding the creature. Paul made himself as big as he could, getting ready to pounce when the animal turned tail and ran. It was like they changed in front of his eyes, but that white coat stood out starkly in the night and made tracking it easy. Paul's teeth were inches from the tail of the cat when it jumped, leaping several feet up into a tree. Digging his claws in, Paul hoisted his upper body up the tree growling loudly at the cat in the tree.

Paul's hind legs tensed as he prepared to jump, but before he could, the cat leapt to the adjacent tree. Following it, Paul jumped up and tried to bite its tail, but only caught air. The cat seemed to not know what it was doing, like it was uncertain of its movements. It jumped to a few more trees and Paul called in the others in his pack, Sam and Jared, with one long howl into the night. Moments later, two more howls answered it as more minds filled Paul's head.

Barking out a location and a plan, the wolves all converged on the cat jumping quickly from tree to tree. They gained a few trees on it and were planning of slamming into the next tree it jumped into, when it climbed higher, making it almost impossible to see.

"Paul," his Alpha spoke, "Shift out and follow it in the trees, it might be the only way to keep track of it, just keep your link open."

Paul immediately obeyed, wanting the threat to his mate eliminated. Phasing mid air with a year of practice, Paul had his shorts out of the band on his leg and was pulling them up as his pack brother kneeled near a tree, head lowered to the ground to give him a boost up. Sprinting, Paul jumped and placed his foot on the light brown wolf launching his head upwards and sending Paul to the branches the cat had been on. Sam stayed on its general course, and Jared chased after him as Paul leapt from branch to branch, using his hands to his advantage and his momentum to clear large gaps and to swing from branches out of reach of his feet, the blisters he received almost immediately healing. Paul could see the white body zig-zagging ahead of it and relayed its motions to his brothers below with their link.

When the cat changed directions, it lost speed, allowing Paul to catch up as he could change directions easier with his hands and legs. He stayed a little ways back from it though, not alerting it that he was there. Instead he observed it, watching as it paused on a tree one ahead of his and listened for him and his brothers.

Using the darkness to his advantage, he kept behind the large feline, preparing to clear the large gap between the tree he was in and the tree the cat perched on. He relayed where the cat was to his brothers and his Alpha let him see their plan, to pretend that they had lost the trail and continue on while Paul scared the feline out of the tree. Paul prepared and watched as his brothers flew past him below, only to make a wide arc back towards his tree and wait about fifteen feet away. Paul smiled and launched his body forward, his hands gripping the trunk as the tree swayed, his feet finding the branch next to its as he swung his body around.

The large feline startled and began backing up the branch, slipping every few steps. A whine came from it and Paul faltered before he shook it off. Paul's smile became predatory, "You're mine." At this, his wolf whined inside his mind, but Paul shrugged it off, reaching forward with his hand to try and scare the cat back that one extra foot that would send it falling to the ground below.

It worked, and when the cat was airborne, it twisted, aiming its feet for the ground before a branch caught its forelegs and the cat took the impact on its shoulder. The cat flashed white though, and the next thing Paul knew, the cat was replaced by his mate who was laying on the ground, a silent scream on her lips as she curled in on herself, her arm hanging uselessly to the side, bent at an odd angle. Without another thought, Paul launched himself towards the ground, calling off his brothers as he landed next to his mate, the most intense, internal pain he had ever felt seizing his heart when his mate turned her head away from him, like she was submitting to death, a death she expected from his hands.

Paul growled and gently slid his hand under her neck, pulling her into his lap as he cradled her against his heat. Her eyes met his and when Paul saw the pain and fear in them, he couldn't control his wolf as he tilted his head back and howled out his misery. Bella panicked in his arms, imagining the wolves coming back to finish her off, but Paul only held her tighter.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you, I am so very, very sorry. I am so sorry Bella," Paul whispered into her hair, his tears falling there and disappearing. What amazed him, though, was that even though he had traumatized her tonight, she still curled into him to try and soothe him, the imprint amplifying her basic instincts of providing and protecting. Bella tucked her chin under Paul's head and began purring, a sound that immediately stopped Paul's tears at the mystic power behind it. Paul noticed though that goosebumps appeared on the arm that wasn't against his chest, the broken one, or so he thought. Paul watched as the bone reformed to how it was supposed to as she almost unconsciously moved her arm how it needed to be. Paul was shaken out of his daydream as her arm moved over her bare torso. Paul looked up as his brothers slowly approached, Jared holding out his shirt and tossed it to him as Sam stood stoically in his wolf form, his head tall and feet wide. Paul quickly pulled it over his mates head and down her slight frame. Bella growled though as her nose wrinkled and she made move to rip the shirt off of her, not liking what it smelled like. Paul's hand closed over her's though and made her keep it on, despite not liking the scent of another male, even his brother, on her.

Paul's mating instincts kicked in though and he brought his mate closer to him, tucking her head into his neck as his chest rumbled soothingly. Paul decided that his imprint had spent enough time out in the cold and stood up, bringing her impossibly closer to himself as he started walking towards her house, his wolf letting him know which direction it was in for it knew these lands like Paul knew the roads. Isabella was happily tucked up in the scent of her mate, though, until she saw the large black beast that looked angrily at the man next to it.

Without another thought, Paul lost his grip on her and she rolled to the floor, jumping towards Paul's Alpha and pushing the other man behind her to protect him, roaring angrily at the black beast as she pushed the man further back behind her, shielding her while the man she was 'protecting,' Jared, watched on in confusion.

Bella was consumed by her emotions and jumped forward, her tigress form latching onto Sam's black wolf's neck. Sam twisted just in time though to avoid the fatal bite. Sam pinned the tiger under him and snarled, ready to make her submit, but Bella jumped out from under his legs, scaling a tree and jumped onto his back, latching on with all of her teeth and claws.

Paul watched in silent horror as the two most important people in his life attacked each other. Being in tuned with his Alpha;s thoughts, he knew that he wasn't in it for the kill as his mate was and focused on her. "Bella! Stop! Get off of Sam!" Paul shouted at the tiger that was gripping tighter and tighter and tearing through the thick flesh of his leader.

Bella registered his distressed tone and the imprint worked its magic again, relaxing her muscles enough that she slipped off Sam. Realizing her mistake, she crouched low in front of Paul and Jared, her instincts screaming to protect them, while Sam's demanded that he make the subordinate being submit to his power. But Bella was having none of that and prepared to pounce again, but before she could, hands grabbed her behind the neck and above the tail, lifting her off the ground. She swung her claws like clubs and Sam stayed out of range.

Bella, feeling helpless and weak, twisted sharply and dug her teeth into the hand that was holding her neck, having it instantly release as she did too and she bolted, her emotions wracking pain through her as her form flashed brightly before she blurred out of sight with her newfound speed. Paul clutched his already almost healed hand to his chest, holding it out when his Alpha walked near to let him clean the blood from it as their wolves demanded. Paul looked between his brothers and the direction the other half of his soul had gone and felt torn in two. Paul looked into his Alpha's eyes which had darkened and stared in the path his mate had gone. Nodding his large head, they all ran, Paul having jumped on his Alpha's back to let his hand completely heal for the few minute ride over as Jared had shifted and ran next to him, occasionally looking up and checking on Paul. The journey was quick and they were soon in Bella's backyard.

Straining their ears, they could hear movement from her room, and Paul could detect her purring. It was like a drug to him and he slid off his Alpha's back, walking over to the tree and climbing it easily. When he rapped on the window, Isabella startled, a growl catching on her teeth until she saw it was Paul and the growl was swallowed.

Shakily pulling off her covers, Bella stood, unlocking her window and allowing inside the angry male, followed by the one she protected, and another man that Isabella did not know. The one she protected, though, silently went behind her and exited her room, returning with a dark towel that was wet and began cleaning the blood off of Sam.

Bella backed up to the heat of her bed, goosebumps growing on her arms and legs. Reaching the hot blanket, she slipped under it, using the blanket for comfort and as a shield of sorts. No one spoke for a few seconds until Paul growled softly and went to Bella, scooting her forward and sliding in behind her, pulling her to his chest as he curled around her, letting his heat surround her and causing her eyes to close, a purr building in her chest. Paul's own eyes closed as he buried his head in her neck, inhaling her scent and finally feeling content as her purring numbed him to the rest of the world.

Their moment was interrupted when Sam sat at the foot of the bed by Paul's feet. Bella growled but was silenced by Paul's lips at her neck. Sam's eyes darkened as his wolf came forward a bit at the show of defiance from his brother's mate.

Sam shook his head to clear his wolf from it and looked at Bella, his eyes softening. "Bella, do you have any idea what you are?"

Bella made an whimper in her throat, her hand going to it as her eyes widened and that was all Sam needed to know, but Bella spoke anyways, "No, I don't, I don't even know really what I do, all I know is that I feel an intense emotion and I feel like I'm being electrocuted only a thousand times more painful and then I'm a tiger."

Sam's eyebrows pulled together, "Bella, you don't look like any tiger I've ever seen."

Paul's wolf growled out Sam's name at the unintended insult and Sam raised his hands, "I meant no disrespect, Paul, but her sizing is wrong. Tigers are one of the bulkier wild cats, and from when I saw Bella those two times, she wasn't shaped quite like that, at least not when she was in the tree. When she was attacking me, perhaps, but I swear she had a different form when she was in the trees, she was sleeker, more agile than a tiger."

Paul rested his chin back on his mates head, pulled her right against his chest so that there was no space between them and bringing his legs to outline hers. Bella smiled even without meaning to, loving the combined warmth of him and the blanket on top of her. Focusing on the task at hand, she cleared her mind. "I'm sorry, Sam, but I don't know what I am. All I know is that I first changed like I did two days ago, when I was lost out in the woods."

Sam nodded and stood, motioning at Jared for him to go out the window. Sam walked over to it after him and looked at Paul and Bella, "Well we will find out what you are, Bella, but I would apreciate it if you would keep your claws out of my hide the next time we meet."

Bella snorted, "Keep your hide out of my claws, now leave and close the window, I'm exhausted and you're letting in a draft." Paul chucked and kissed his mates hair, sliding further down with her as his Alpha left the room, standing on a branch and closing the window almost all of the way, but leaving it open enough so that Paul would be able to hear if they howled for him.

'Now's as good a time as any to tell her, Paul,' Sam thought to his brother, looking at Bella before he jumped down and tied his shorts to his legs, 'You're girl seems to be good with weird.'

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

**A/N HEY! There is a new poll on my page involving this story! I have had several pm's and reviews asking if there will be a different ending to this story. I have mixed feelings towards this, so I am going to let you guys decide, okay? NOTE that whatever you decide will effect Secrets Revealed as well! Thanks for reading!**

**One and Always,**

**Silver**

**XOXOXOX**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has been so long! But here is some information that I think you will want to know!**

**There is a poll on my profile. Go check it out. But just one thing to keep in mind...**

**Where there is Death, there will always be Death. ~Courtesy of Men in Black 3 XD**

**Or perhaps not, depends on how... forgiving I am. And how awful my muse is the day I reach the ending of I have a Secret. **

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

**I have a Secret**

**Chapter 5**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

Paul felt the air change as his brothers took to their other forms and waited until they were gone before placing a kiss on Bella's shoulder and sliding out from behind her. Bella whined at the loss of his heat and scooted into the warm space he left, her purr stopping as she looked at him confused. Paul sat down beside her but above the covers. Brushing a lock of hair behind her ear so he could see her eyes, he began the retelling of their legends, his eyes frantically searching her face to pick up every emotion it revealed.

When he was done, Bella was silent for a few minutes, thinking over all that he had said. situating herself in her pillows, she relaxed and spoke. "So you guys take on the forms of wolves to protect people from vampires, you have a truce with the Cullen's, Sam is your leader, and you guys all look after one another?" Bella asked, tilting her head as she made sure she covered all of the major points.

Paul nodded and smiled, his imprint was smart. "Yes, that's exactly right. You see, Bella, I didn't have the best childhood, and neither did Sam. Jared's was a bit better, but still not ideal, and because of our similar situations, we've bonded on a level we never expected to. I don't only see them as my pack mates, or even my pack brothers. To me, they are my brothers, for they are the closest thing to family that I have. I thought that I was going to hit the deep end before I phased and Sam found me. I don't know where I would be without him. He's almost like my guardian, he looks after me in a way that my own parents never did. He's my older brother, and Jared, Jared is my best friend, for its just so hard to not like the kid. He's almost always happy, and it is just contagious. He smiles, you smile, he laughs, you laugh, but it works in reverse too. He's mad, I'm mad, things like that. Plus, this whole being in a pack thing gives us a unique connection, literally. I could talk to them right now if I wanted to. Privacy is nothing but a long forgotten luxury, but this way, there are no secrets." Paul's eyes grew unfocused and blank as he looked through another's for a moment before focusing on his imprint again. "Just then I could see Sam tucking his imprint into bed who had fallen asleep waiting for him to return to her. And Jared," Paul checked through his eyes, "Jared's sliding open his window and sneaking into his room to avoid his mother waiting for him downstairs."

Bella held up a hand, "But wait, why doesn't his mother know?"

Paul's eyebrows pulled together in a frown as he looked off to the side, "It's a stupid rule that the council have. They believe that they should be the only ones who know about the truth to keep the secrecy of it pure and to ensure that there are less mouths that want to share the secret."

Bella growled, "That's not right. What does Jared's mom think he's doing when he leaves the house?"

Paul shrugged, "I don't know, but I doubt it's good. On the Rez, we've been labelled Sam and his Pups, we are thought of as a gang, a group of drug dealers, and when we have Sam and Jared's imprints with us, they are thought of as pimps."

Paul realized his slip up after it was too late and Bella's eyes narrowed as her heartbeat quickened. "What's an imprint, Paul? That's the second time you've said that word."

Paul sighed, it was now or never, he thought to himself. He took her left hand in his and looked directly into her eyes, "An imprint is a gift that the wolves get for their service to the old spirits and Taha Aki. You see, a Spirit Warriors soul is a complex thing. In our adolescent years, we are kind of signaled out as different by the normal kids. They can sense that something is different about us, that something powerful resides in us and they fear it, as they should. So they avoid us and alienate us because we are stronger then they are, even at a young age, and they fear us. Until we reach the age of phasing, or until the situation arises where our wolves seek us out, our soul is incomplete, and we don't really know who we are. But after we phase, we have a new outlook on life. We all finally understood why we were the sore thumbs of the reservation. Our purpose on this earth is, well, it may not be grander than some of theirs, but we have a purpose for being here, to protect the tribe and those who need it. When we first shift, its painful, intensely so because it requires not only an intense negative emotion, and our wolf has to be ready to receive us. For when the shift occurs, our form takes on theirs and our once separate beings become one in the man's body. My wolfs soul will forever be a part of mine, even after I am done phasing, it will linger, at least some part of it. But even then, all the wolf does is add in the missing piece of the warriors soul. An imprint, though, binds them together and strengthens both the man and the wolf with their presence. An imprint is the wolf's mate, their soul mate, their whole world. But even though the imprint tells the wolf and the man that they are meant to be, they would find each other anyways. Fate would make it so. But when the imprint happens, when a wolf makes eye contact with their mate, it is like nothing else exists in that moment besides her, and the man and wolf are transfixed. As the eyes are locked, the bond is made on the warriors soul and the man and wolf become interwoven, no longer two sides of the same coin, they are now a one dimensional object with no differentiation between the two. Me sitting here right now on your bed with hands and feet doesn't make me as much of a wolf as I am when I shift, and me shifting doesn't make me any less of a human man, I am just stronger, bigger and hairier." Bella laughed, shaking her head and causing her bangs to fall back in her face. Paul smiled and brushed them away, his lips being unable to resist as they trailed along her soft skin from the corner of her eyebrow to her ear where he planted a kiss behind it. She shivered under his touch and leaned towards him, that purr starting in her chest as a faint smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. Paul pulled back before he got carried away and resumed his story with a contented smirk. "The imprints connection to the wolf and the man is enough to keep the body of the man and the soul of the wolf together, it's like the oil to a machine and keeps them working together. Every wolf finds their forever, eventually, and until then, they are on their own to understand their wolf. A wolf without their imprint is like a ship without a beacon. Sure, the ship works, but it can never find home. When the connection to his imprint is made, it is like the beacon is lit and the ship has found its home."

Bella's eyes softened as she looked down at her hands folded in her lap. Paul touched the bottom of her chin, bringing her now shy eyes back to his. "The wolf and the imprint, they are two minds, but a single thought, they are two hearts that beat as one," Paul said and listened to her heartbeat, smiling when his was already matched to it. "Bella, you are my imprint, my mate, my forever. Do you accept the imprint?"

Bella looked startled for a minute as a thousand thoughts flashed through her mind, each thought a piece to the puzzle that she had been trying to work out in her mind since Edward had left. While these thoughts only made up a small portion of the puzzle, they were the center of the picture, and Bella smiled, knowing that all that she had been through in her life was meant to prepare her and lead her to this moment. Smiling, she launched herself at Paul, her lips whispering 'Yes,' before they covered Paul's in their first kiss.

In almost another plane of existence, if one was present, they could see their souls like individual flames, one pure white with black tips and base, and the other burning dark grey, but when they met, the white overpowered both of the darker colors and blinded all who stared at its brilliance for too long. For they were one, their destiny was set, and with the acceptance of the imprint, they unknowingly accepted their destinies. For this is what they were made for. Despite the black smog threatening to extinguish the flame, their love shone brighter than the evil that threatened to tear them apart.

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

**One and Always,**

**Silver**

**XOXOXOX**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**


	6. POLL INFORMATION :) Please Read & Vote!

There is a poll on my profile! Please go check it out! I think you will be pleasantly surprised!

**YOU**, my lovely little readers, get to play GOD! Just for the click of two buttons, though. But still! (I also hope I didn't offend any religious people out there, I am not religious at all, so I don't know how much I can joke around with that kind of stuff. I really did not mean to offend, though!)

**Go vote! PLEASE! Thank you!**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

**One and Always,**

**Silver**

**XOXOXOX**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**


	7. Chapter 6

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

**I have a Secret**

**Chapter 6**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

When their lips broke for air, a heavy blush coated Bella's cheeks as she pulled herself closer to Paul, relishing in the heat he provided. Paul was too happy to oblige by her wishes and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arm around her lower back to hold her as he half sat up off the bed, just enough to pull her blankets out from under them. Paul sat against the headboard, putting up with the edge of it digging into his spine in favor of holding his imprint close. But before his very eyes he watched the other half of his imprint work as she leaned back, pulling him with her and then reaching behind to angle the pillows to support him.

Paul wasted no more time in pulling his chosen to his chest, resting his nose in her hair as he felt her chest rumble against his. It was a truly wonderful thing, the peace that something so simple could bring to you. The skin contact left a pleasant undercurrent of electricity sparking between their skin as they relaxed and their eyelids drew downward like shutters, closing out the world for precious moments of sleep that they both so greatly took advantage of.

✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.

Paul's wolf was on edge instantly, waking Paul and broadening his senses as far as they could. They heard the cause of their sudden awakening, the shuffling of feet in the hallway towards them. Scenting the air alerted them that it was only Charlie, but Paul's wolf was still unwilling to leave his imprints side. Rolling them over, Paul slid his arms out from under Bella and arranged the blankets around her, just managing to make it inside the closet before Charlie poked his head inside.

He stayed for only a few seconds, watching Bella before he moved in, kissed her head and then left downstairs to eat before he left for work. But in those few seconds, Bella woke up from Paul's lack of heat, finally coming to just as he was sliding back under the covers with her. Bella smiled groggily, nuzzling closer to her as her eyes flashed to purple, staying that way as she purred, her left hand flexing and unflexing against his stomach. Paul smiled, her inner cat was most active in the morning, more so than Bella at least as he tried to not squirm from her kneading of his flesh against his side. When Bella pulled herself closer, she twined her leg with his, trying to absorb as much of his body heat as she could until Paul just pulled her ontop of him. Bella smiled resting her arms between his and his sides and turning her head to place her left ear on Paul's heart. Paul was in a state of bliss, her purring causing his eyes to want to close and his arms to stop their gentle motion up and down her back.

Bella had never felt more at peace than she did in this moment and almost fell back asleep until her stomach growled and her bladder strained in protest. Paul watched in fascination as her eyes darkened back to their original brown and she slid off of him, walking into the bathroom at a hurried pace. Paul sat there and thought for the few minutes it took for her to return. He thought of how lucky he was that she hadn't be severely hurt from her fall, a fall that happened because of him. He clenched his fists to try and reign in his anger with himself as he heard her finish in the bathroom. Surprising even him was that he didn't hear her footsteps until she was right near him, and that was only because of a squeaky floorboard. She leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek, lightly biting his earlobe to distract him as she then quickly ran down the stairs. Growling playfully, Paul gave chase, catching up with her at the bottom of the stairs and slinging her over the couch, jumping over it and landing on top of her, a position that pleased not only the man, but the wolf tremendously. Paul grabbed her shoulders and chuckled, pinning her wrists up as he returned her neck, letting his lips linger as he fought back the wolf's urge to bite.

Paul finally pulled back to avoid harming his mate and pulled her up with him, walking into the kitchen. Having pushed back the wolf's urge to bite, it now had an urge to feed, to provide. When Bella started walking towards the pans, Paul growled playfully and winked, ushering her towards the empty counter by the sink which he promptly lifted her up onto.

"Stay," he whispered, his nose brushing against hers as he tried to look at her sternly. When she started giggling, Paul knew he had failed. Patting her knee, he walked away into the pantry, coming out with a bag of pancake mix and an apron on.

Bella laughed, pulling her feet up with her on the counter as she watched Paul move around the kitchen. First he opened and closed all of her cabinets and drawers, familiarizing himelf with the contents. Then he grabbed a bowl, wisk, bacon and eggs. Bella watched, half amused, half impressed, and just a little turned on as Paul danced around the kitchen, multitasking. He would check the pancakes, shuffle the eggs, flip a few pieces of bacon over and then plant a kiss on a part of Bella's face before starting over.

Minutes later, two plates were piled high with pancakes, while another, slightly smaller, plate, was filled with eggs and bacon. Paul moved the plates to the table, then came back for Bella who had pouted and held her arms out like a child wanting to be picked up. Paul had laughed, but was secretly immensely happy that she wanted to be close to him again.

Paul walked the two of them over towards the table, taking a chair that didn't have armrests and positioning Bella in his lap, sliding her plate next to his. His left arm stayed wrapped securely around her waist, providing her extra warmth, support, and ensuring she stayed there. She did, with a pretty pink blush on her cheeks.

Neither of the two minded at all and ate their food in comfortable silence, finishing just fifteen minutes later. Bella picked up the plates and washed them, her own snarl rolling over her tongue as Paul stood to help her, all sincere threat removed by her wink to him over her shoulder. While Bella washed the dishes, Paul went and sat on the couch, idly playing with the remote until she finished.

Hearing a loud bang had him flinging the remote aside and bolting towards the kitchen, finding Bella running her fingers over her left arm, the one she broke. Her eyes were purple, but hazy, recalling if she had broken it, or not, and how it was healed. Paul came and finished the last dish, sliding it under the water and then onto the drying rack. Sliding his hand into hers, Paul tugged her back towards the couch, pulling her beside him so he could look at her.

"Bella, I think we have a few things we need to talk about," Paul said, his throat going dry as his lips formed the words.

Bella nodded, her eyes briefly falling to his tattoo and then to her own hands in her lap. Did Paul imagine it, or was their jealousy in her eyes? Longing, perhaps?

Before Paul could say any more, Bella spoke up, "I don't know what I am if that is what you were planning to ask me. It just happened, the night he left. I can't really control it completely, it can happen when I want it to, but it also happens when I don't, like when I'm feeling strongly about something it will happen. Sometimes it is painful, sometimes I don't even notice, but I'm pretty new to it, so maybe I'll learn in time."

Paul nodded, a slight smile pulling at his lips when she grabbed his hand and started playing with his fingers. When she refused to look up at him, though, he took his hand back and chucked her under her chin, making her meet his eyes. "Do you think your father might know?"

Bella shrugged, her eyes looking down and her shoulders slumping, this emptiness filling her as her eyes started to well with tears. Paul pulled her against him and cradled her in his strong arms, squeezing her to him as her silent tears fell onto his neck and almost instantly evaporated. Paul stayed silent, his link to her allowing him to feel what she did and chose to let her work through it on her own, with his silent support.

Pulling her head from his neck, Bella smiled a weak smile, a faint blush coating her cheeks. Paul leaned forward and took her bottom lip in his mouth, nipping it slightly and trailing kisses up to each of her eyes before he pulled away, focusing on what he wanted to say before he distracted himself.

"What if we went and talked to the elders? They might know what you are, and even if they don't, they might be able to contact other shifter tribes and find out. Perhaps there is a little native blood running under this pale skin of yours, hmm?"

Bella smacked his shoulder and stood up from him, "I guess we could try, let me go change really quick and then we can head out."

Paul nodded, "Wear something light, though, we will be running there. I want to see if I can help you shift. Would it be alright if I called Sam and Jared to help?"

Bella shrugged, "If you think it will help, go ahead."

Paul watched her leap up her stairs, her legs jumping them three at a time and then leaping for the next one moments after her toes had hit the step.

Paul focused on his brother's and his shared link, feeling their connection intensify, like a call to the other's that he needed their attention.

'What's up, Paul?" Sam asked. Paul could see him kissing Emily next to him before relaxing back into the couch, focusing on their connection. Paul could feel Jared there as well, even though his other brother chose to remain silent.

'I was wondering if you both might be able to come over here and help Bella shift. She said that the only time she has ever phased was when she felt a strong emotion, and even then that it has always been painful. I don't like that, and I can't figure out how to word helping her shift.'

Jared sent sympathy towards Paul, 'I'll head over soon, just let me see if I can escape my mom.'

Sam growled slightly, 'I'll be there in a few minutes. Meet me outside. Tell Bella to wear nothing but that shirt and a pair of shorts she doesn't care about. I need to be able to see her to help her shift, and I doubt you want me to see her naked.'

Even just the suggestion of it had a violent growl echoing over not only their link, but past Paul's teeth as well. Little feet were on the stairs the next moment and Bella had her hand on his chest, her eyes looking around before focusing on him, her delicate left eyebrow pulling slightly higher than her right.

Paul pulled her close, inhaling her scent before he kissed her and sent her back upstairs, telling her to not change, just bring her spare clothes.

Paul let himself phase back into the conversation when Bella started walking back towards the stairs. Paul was met with his pack brother's shock and curiosity.

'Your connection with her is already that strong?' Sam asked as he moved outside, his pants being tucked into the leather strap on his calf before he phased. Their link heated in their heads for a moment, nothing unpleasant, just a reaction to one of them phasing and continuing to communicate.

'Yeah, man. It was part of what helped me convince Charlie that I was better for her than the little leech boy. We were arguing and he started yelling which made me mad, and Bella I guess heard the raised voices and when she felt my emotions, she was down the stairs in about the same reaction time that you just saw. It is an instantaneous thing for her, I don't even think that she thinks about it before she reacts, she just follows her instincts and tries to calm me down. I don't know what would happen if I was threatened, though, I think she would go to kill.'

Sam replayed the fight earlier today in his mind, showing Bella jumping for his throat which he had all but practically borne for her in a sign of trust, only to have it thrown back in his face. Paul couldn't help but feel a little smug at that, that not only was his Alpha wrong for once, but also that his mate was strong enough to challenge him. Paul saw Sam leap over a road, having jumped so high and had run so fast that the few cars who did see him would pass him off as a crow, not giving him a second thought, not even when their cars bounced slightly from his hard landing, passing it off as an unseen pothole. Humans, so easy to overlook the things that they can't see, the things that they don't want to see. The things they don't believe. Believing isn't always seeing.

Paul switched out of his brother's link and focused on his mate walking down the stairs. She had dressed as he has asked, and had a bundle of clothes under her arm. Her eyes were on the back door, through which Sam had just appeared. Her lip pulled back slightly in what was the makings of a snarl and her eyes switched to a bright purple, a purple that almost seemed to glow. Paul slid his fingers around her arm, a smirk on his lips as he pulled her back against his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Against her will, Bella relaxed, a soft purr humming in her chest as her eyes closed. Paul slowly pulled away and led her outside, following Sam. The three of them walked a ways into the trees and Sam tossed Bella a leather bracelet. When she caught it, Paul took it from her and kneeled, picking up her ankle and sliding it up her leg to the biggest part of her calf where it rested comfortably. Paul nodded at Sam and they all backed up a little ways, giving each other room, Jared included as he ran up a few seconds later, his shorts loose on his hips.

Sam had his full attention on Bella, whose eyes kept flashing between the three of them. Sam raised his hands and took a step towards Bella, drawing her attention.

"Now, I know the last time we met, some things were misinterpreted, but I promise you that I'm here to help you. Now the question is, will you let me?"

Bella's lip pulled back again before she shook her head and clenched her eyes shut. When she opened them again, her eyes were brown, only a small ring of purple in them. She met Sam's gaze and when he raised his head, she nodded, the slight lowering of her head enough of a submission to both ease Sam's wolf, and the man.

"Now Bella, when you first start out shifting, it is mainly controlled by your anger, but can also be activated by any intense and sudden emotion, like fear, or even grief. But it is a negative emotion most of the time that will cause you to shift. You won't suddenly become all furry if you are happy or satisfied. There are ways to shift without those emotions though, but it may take some time to be able to do successfully. For now, you could just call up a memory, and focus on the feeling of that memory to force your shift."

Bella straightened, her eyes leaking more purple into them as she studied Sam, "What is the other way to shift, as you call it?"

Sam looked a bit taken aback, "Well it takes a while to get the hang of it."

Bella advanced, "Well then how will I learn to get the hang of it in time if you won't tell it to me now, where I'm wasting time that could be spent learning it."

The amount of pride that Paul felt for his mate's insight made his chest puff up and a smirk nearly permanently etch itself into his features. Sam took a step towards Bella then, stopping her advance, but also not causing her to retreat.

The other way to shift requires a basic knowledge of your animal, an understanding of where exactly they are in your mind, and how to reach them. When you know that, then its about being able to slowly shift where they are in your mind, normally from the back to the front, where their presence will be stronger. For example, if I were to shift now, my wolf, who is always near the center of my head, never quite in the background, but not at the forefront either, I would bring his very presence forward to the point where it overtook my own being and caused the shift to happen."

Bella's eyebrows pulled together, "Are you saying that you basically keep your wolves fenced into a certain awareness in your mind, and don't allow them to just be?"

Sam, Jared and Paul all cocked their heads on this, a wolfish trait they had all picked up on.

Bella closed her eyes, and suddenly flashed them open, the purple shining strongly. "I've already encountered one problem with your little theory, or at least how you worded it. I can't find the presence of my animal in my mind, because I don't see just one animal when I close my eyes, I see several. The exact number I cannot count, because they won't stay still. But they are all black and white, or they favor one over the other."

Sam had his eyes closed, almost as if he was seeing what she was saying. Sam ran his fingers through his hair, "This is so hard since I cannot see what you are talking about."

Bella wrinkled her nose, "No thank you, I like my mind to be my own."

"Understandable, it just makes things a tad harder for me. How can I explain what you are talking about if I can't see it?"

Bella shrugged and leaned back against a tree, kicking her foot up on it. She closed her eyes and hummed a little to herself before speaking, "You said that you just brought them to the forefront of your mind, right? Where their presence would be strongest? What if I just did that with one of them? Just picked whatever presence was already a bit more prominent than the others, the one that I can focus on the best, and then took it to the forefront of my mind?"

Bella opened her eyes to find Sam smiling at her and she returned it easily, pushing off the tree and into the center of the clearing, and she did just as she said she would. White light burst from her skin as she fell forward, the only thing that could be heard was something ripping, and it was only for a second before it was over and before them all in the middle of the trees was a black and white tiger.

Paul picked up her bundle of clothes from where she had set them and slowly walked towards his mate, pausing when she looked at him. Those purple eyes stared at him with an intensity that had him falling to his knees, his throat closing off and his heart skipping a beat as they stared at each other. To Paul, it felt like he was imprinting all over again, that his connection that he had made with her months ago was forming again, stronger than ever. That the ties that had weakened between the two of them were forged anew, allowing him a whole new insight into his imprint. He felt one band between them stronger than the others though, and this band, he realized, connected their very minds.

To any outsider looking in, the two seemed to be staring into each other's souls. Their faces void of any emotion, and yet seemed to be so sure and so kind that there was nothing dark or menacing about them. They were in their own world for this moment, and neither wanted to leave it.

'_Bella?'_ Paul asked hesitantly, still on his knees in front of her, her clothes having rolled from his fingers when he had fallen to his knees. Paul's sole attention was on that of his mate, though, scanning her tigress face for any signs of familiar emotion.

Slowly, Bella walks forward until she is near Paul where she rubs her head against his chest, a rumbling sound loud in her chest, louder than she had ever been able to make it before. It wasn't quite a purr, it was rougher, and only on her exhaled breaths, but it was essentially a purr.

'_My Paul,' _Bella's voice echoed in his head, sounding slightly rougher and a bit deeper than normal.

Paul's eyes closed involuntarily through her attentions and he blindly raised his hands and ran them through her fur, the deepest feeling of possessiveness running through him. Paul gently pushed Bella away from him and walked to her side, the side that had her leather band around her leg and tucked her tightly folded clothes inside it.

When the clothes were secure, Paul jumped behind a bush, expertly tucking his own shorts into his leather strap and shifting without another thought. Slowly he walked out and towards his mate. When they were in these forms, Paul stood a whole head and shoulders taller than Bella, the top of her head barely meeting his chest. On some basic level, this pleased Paul's wolf greatly, as well as Bella's animal, for she knew that she had a strong mate, one who was capable of protecting her.

Sam and Jared took the couple's distraction as a cover to phase, and Sam barked at the two when they had done so. Bella curled into Paul's side, rubbing her head against him before she looked up at the three wolves, waiting for someone to start moving so she could follow them.

'_I don't know where we are heading, so I'll need to follow you, Paul.'_ Bella's voice echoed within Paul's head, '_And you also have some more explaining to do when we are human again, this is so weird...'_

Paul shook his coat out, finding his Alpha had already taken off and he leapt to follow, keeping an ear turned for the sounds of his mate following. Paul knew that their imprint, that their connection was already different from the others. But he could only deal with so much at a time, and there was still some things that his imprint didn't know, and that he didn't know about his imprint. Paul cleared his mind of all unnecessary thoughts and focused on one thing at a time. Getting to the council hall was first. The rest would fall into place after.

Bella was still thrilled each time she ran like this. She felt powerful, invincible, like nothing could touch her. And running along side her mate, she knew that little could. His very presence in the forest shushed the other wildlife, made some of them flee and others hide. His very breath was dominant, coming out in harsh exhales through his nose. His posture was dominant too, for he ran with his head high, his tail slightly up, and his strides long and powerful. Bella was in awe, knowing that she had someone like this as her mate, it made all thoughts of Edward fall from her mind, and almost from her memory. But not quite, for Bella, Paul, and Sam and Jared still had a bone to pick with them. If a Cullen set foot back in Forks, or even Washington, and one of them found out, the hunt would be on, and they would stop at nothing until the scent of their ashes filled their lungs.

Things were changing in Forks and in La Push, for worse or for the better, it was still to early to tell, but Paul and Bella seemed to be in the center of it all.

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

**One and Always,**

**Silver**

**XOXOXOX**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**


	8. Chapter 7

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

**I have a Secret**

**Chapter 7**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

What would have taken close to thirty minutes by car, they covered in less than ten, running much faster than any automobile could hope of reaching, yet still maintaining an even and steady pace. Yielding just within the trees, Jared and Sam phased back and entered the building while Paul looked over at his girl, sending her the warmest feeling he could, the great sense of peace that her mere presence offered him and watched as her form, still not used to the power of certain emotions, phase back without any warning to her. Paul chuckled, having followed her shift without another thought and tugged his shorts loose, pulling them up his legs. His imprint, still slightly disoriented from the sudden change in her form, kneeled on the grass with a dazed look in her eyes.

Paul's wolf growled hungrily at his mate, loving the unknown submission the pose offered him, and Paul the man struggled for control, for they both wanted the same thing, yet Paul knew that it wasn't an acceptable time for that yet. Paul won the inner rival and helped his girl get her bearings. He knelt next to her and pulled her clothes from her own bundle against her leg, pulling her upright with him as he gently rubbed her face, snapping her out of the clutches of the last tendril of confusion.

She stood tall and straight for a moment before pulling on her clothes fluidly. Paul bit back the growl in his throat as he took her flushed form, and as soon as the shirt slid over her head, Paul had her against him, his arms like steel bars, fixing her against him and offering no escape. Bella's knees became weak and she broke away for a breath of air, placing her hands on Paul's chest and her head in his neck.

Paul was at an all time high, and couldn't wipe the genuine smile off of his face as he released one arm from around his petite mate, leading her inside with the one arm that refused to leave his imprints waist.

They entered the house through the giant sliding glass doors and Bella hesitated, sensing several more wolves within. Her instincts of self preservation screamed at her to run, but her protective instincts took notice of the fact that her mate was calm, as were his brothers. Paul gently tugged Bella's hand, keeping his grip loose incase she did want to run, he did not want to hurt her, after all.

Bella decided that she would just become attached to her mate and curled up into his side, wedging herself between his side and his arm, her face hidden by both her hair and his massive chest. Paul's chest rumbled soothingly, calming his mate as he pulled her to the open chair that Sam had been standing guard of. While Sam was alpha, he also understood the fragility of a new imprinting, and with the instincts of Isabella running at their highest, he knew that the position closest to the door and furthest from unknown people would be best for her.

Paul walked over to the chair, pulling his mate onto the chair in between his legs. His arms wrapped loosely yet protectively around her middle and his nose went into her hair, taking in her scent and placing a gentle kiss there. Bella relaxed marginally and the Elders took that as their cue to begin.

Quil Sr. moved forward a bit, drawing everyone's attention as he cleared his throat. The words were lost on Bella though, as she wa transfixed by the sight of his form flashing back and forth between a solid, physical man, and a transparent wolf, once a lovely brown, but now intermixed with heavy areas of grey and an eye that was pale, sightless, much like the same eye was in his human form. Bella's eyes zoned in on the next unknown male, sitting to the left of Quil Sr. on the couch. When she focused, the lanky yet firm form of Harry Clearwater flashed into a wolf that was sandy and silver, a beautiful coloring, yet where the two colors merged was also a mixing of grey. There were four other men in the room, each with their own wolves as well, easily outnumbering Bella and the wolves that were stationed behind her.

Bella felt her heart rate accelerate at all of the possible threats, her eyes slowly morphing from brown to purple. She didn't take notice of Quil Sr., who had stopped talking, or that Paul had started whispering in her ear, she just unwound Paul's arms from around her waist and within a second had both her shirt and pants off and tossed to the side before she was shifted painlessly, silently, as her form changed second after second, each new change bringing a gasp of awe and fear from the men on and around the couch. The cycle repeated itself until she stopped on a form where she could feel its familiarity and she opened her jaws wide, letting out a window-shaking, bone-resonating, heart-quenching roar. Her form started shifting again, into four different forms she went, enrapturing all those in the room whose eyes could not leave the display of undeniable power in front of them. Her roar went on uninterrupted as she went from a tiger, to a lion, to a leopard, to a cheetah, and to a smaller jungle cat, a serval, who could not roar, could not growl, yet if looks could kill... This cat was poised threateningly, all lithe muscle clenching and flexing, reading to spring at a moments notice should a threat make itself known.

There seemed to be an unspoken standoff for a few minutes as Bella's eyes analyzed every aspect of the men in front of her, both the man and their hovering spirit wolves whose forms had glowed slightly brighter as they were brought to the forefront in the need to protect their own. When no threat was immediately made known, Bella let her shoulders relax a bit and opened her mind, allowing that strange yet familiar connection to spark between her and her mate as his relief washed over her.

"Are you done now, Bella? I can assure you that they are of no threat to you. And even if they were to shift, Billy is in a wheelchair, so his wolf shifting would end up killing him, Old Quil is half blind, and that's in his good eye too. Levi is Sam's great-grandfather, so he's very old and very weak. All of these men are old and weak, Bella. I assure you that they are no threat to you, or to us, even if they weren't family."

At that word, Bella's form fully relaxed. She did not shift back, though, instead jumping up on her mate and rubbing under his chin, marking him with the scent glands that she instinctively knew were in her cheeks. The whole scene, from the moment that Paul and Bella sat down to when Bella jumped back into Paul's lap took no more than seven minutes, and only introductions had to be made again as they all knew now that Bella had not been paying attention due to her oversensitive instincts.

Quil Sr. took a drink of water, his hand shaking a bit before he set it back down, picking up his knotted wood cane and rolling it between his hands as he spoke. "Well, Young Bella, I am glad that we seem to be accepted by you. I must say that that was an impressive display you put on. You are quite fascinating, and I cannot wait to know more about you. Just let me introduce the old farts around me before we get started on you, alright?"

With an apprehensive nod from Bella, Quil Sr. started introductions. "I am Quil Ateara the Third. To my left is Harry Clearwater, and next to him is Levi Uley, Sam's great-grandfather. Kevin Littlesea is next to him, he is a brother-in-law to Billy Black. The man standing behind me is Thomas Lahote, Paul's grandfather. And, of course, you already know Billy Black, our Great Chief and descendant of Ephraim Black, the Alpha of Legends, and the great descendant of Taha Aki, the Great Man, the Great Wolf, and the Chief of the thirteenth century."

Bella's eyes met each and every member and she felt a little more welcomed when Billy winked at her, causing the last bit of tension to leave her muscles and she jumped down off of Paul, biting her clothes and dragging them behind the chair Paul was in. She head butted Sam and Jared away and brought up the memory and feelings of Paul helping her shift back, and she quickly dressed, returning to sit between Paul's knees, her back being warmed by his chest.

Bella blushed a vibrant red when she sat and softly spoke, "I wish to apologize for my actions, earlier. I was not in full control of my emotions and thoughts and everything got out of hand rather quickly for me. I just saw your wolves and I felt threatened, outnumbered, and didn't take into account the relations between you all and the guys around me, and so I apologize."

Billy wheeled his chair around, moving slowly when Bella's eyes flashed to an intense purple, a warning. When Billy was close enough, he took Bella's hand slowly and gently, looking deep into her eyes that were now ringed with just a touch of purple. "Bella, my daughter, you have no need to apologize. All of us in this room have experienced the feelings that arise with a new form, we all understand. No one blames you in the slightest, Bella."

"Well, I do for that chunk that you tried to take out of my neck, but no, no, what Billy says, no hard feelings," Sam said with a smirk, winking at Bella and causing Paul to growl, which in turn made Bella laugh a beautiful, free laugh that had everyone holding their breath to listen to it undisturbed. Paul felt himself fall just a bit harder for this little girl in his lap, for he knew that they were each other's opposite in every way, and yet they were equal, they were becoming one.

Billy smiled and broke everyone out of their slight trance when he cleared his throat. "Bella, dear, do you know what it is that you are?"

Bella's face fell and tears welled in her eyes unbidden. Paul pulled her tight against him, his arms providing comfort for her and his fingertips gently catching any tears that dared to fall. Billy squeezed Bella's hand and Quil Sr. spoke up, "Do you think your father would have the information we all seek, Young Bella?"

Bella shrugged, her emotions taking a complete one-eighty as she growled out, "I doubt it since he didn't warn me about it at all before it happened a few days ago."

Quil Sr. nodded to Billy and he slid out his phone, pressing the familiar number of the Chief of Police. "Hey, it's Billy. Do you think it would be possible for you to cut your work day short and come over here. Something happened at the rez and I need your opinion. Yeah, whenever you can. I'll be at the Council Hall. See you then." Billy hung up and looked at the girl he had considered his daughter, the girl that he had hoped would one day be through his son Jacob. But as he watched the couple in front of him, there was no denying the special connection that they shared. No words were spoken between the two, but Paul had Bella's tee shirt bunched up a bit at her waist as he drew small circled with the fingertips of his right hand as Bella traced the lines on his left, a soft sound coming from her as she reclined against the mate the divines had chosen for her.

Billy wheeled backwards a little, shaking himself to full attention, a rather wolf-like quirk that they all had picked up on rather instinctively. He rolled himself back to his previous position beside the couch and slumped a bit in his seat, trying to get more comfortable. Relaxing in the best position he could find, he addressed the young wolves, bringing their attention with a baritone that brought even Isabella's head whipping towards his as the undeniable power within it. It was an unusual feeling for Bella. The tone had a sort of lulling quality to it, one that made you focus on it, but with the short clear of Billy's throat and his single worded call of 'attention,' his voice almost commanded it. There was no other way to look at it, he simply spoke power. And while Bella thought that she would have slightly rebelled at the tone, she instead found herself listening with rapt attention, like there was nothing else she would rather do. "Now, Bella, are there any questions that you have?"

Bella thought long and hard, but nothing jumped out at her. Until she felt Paul's fingers on her hip again and she started purring, her eyes almost closing in pleasure. She forced them open and moved Paul's hand, but also moved to lean back against him so he wouldn't feel like she was pushing him away. "How exactly does an imprint work? I mean, I can hear Paul in my head, like hes got a walkie talkie in there and I do to, since we can only talk to each other. Are there other things that I should be prepared for?"

Billy smiled, "It is not unusual that you can hear him, rather the opposite, actually. All wolves have special connections with their imprint, I can only imagine that yours will be just like theirs, if not a little different given the fact that you are a supernatural as well, and not human like the other imprints." Bella's eyebrows furrowed at the twang in the way Billy said normal. She couldn't decide if he was making it into something positive or negative, so she chose to ignore it.

"But, it's still a bit of a shock, isn't it? I mean, suddenly my thoughts aren't my own, I'm not quite sure I like that, to be honest," her voice trailed off at the end as a faint blush coated her cheeks. Her fears were dashed instantly as Paul leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. He didn't seem to be able to keep his hands to himself, not that Bella minded, per say, she just wished that they were in a more private setting.

'You and me both, Bell,' Paul's thoughts echoed into hers, like he spoke them just for her to hear. In a way, he did, and it made her blush deepen.

"It's perfectly normal to feel like that, Bella. Me and the guys were like that when we first discovered it, too. It just got to a point where we got over it. And you can control it, you have before. Scared me half to death, but you can keep some thoughts private, if you wish. You just simply have to seclude them in your mind, build a little barrier around them so that even when you do think of them, they will still be hidden from us, for the most part. It's all in how focused you are, and what the information is. We will mess around with it later, so you can understand what I am talking about.

Quil Sr. got up and walked into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a leather pack in his hand. The other elders started moving without further encouragement and had the oval glass coffee table in front of them. Quil took three white tea candles out of the bag and placed on in the middle and then the other two on the far ends, just a few inches in from the middle. He also took out a few labelled jars, all different oils and he lined them up in the order that he would need them in.

Bella looked on, her eyes tracking his every movement. Eventually, Quil Sr. deemed everything ready and slowly extended his hand to Bella. His hand felt like paper in hers, rough and thin, but there was an underlying current of power under his skin. Bella followed him to the closer end of the table, instinctively kneeling there. Sam had gotten up and had walked over to the opposite side, mimicking Bella's posture and kneeling by the table. Quil Sr. brought Paul up next and put him on the short side of the table, facing the couch while he resumed his seat on the couch.

Quil Sr. took a deep breath and slowly rested his hands on the glass. When they were fully in contact, Quil motioned for the other three to copy him, and then all three candles lit out of no where. Bella startled and made to run, but her hands were locked onto the table. A soft, keening cry came from her as her eyes flew open wide in her panic, glowing a brilliant purple. Billy wheeled over to her and calmed her, without touching her, though, and she focused back on her mate, the only thing that could keep her calm.

The veins in Paul's neck were distended, his whole body tensed as he watched his imprint struggle. His wolf demanded he calm her, for he knew that she was in no danger, for he had participated in this ritual himself once he became a wolf. It was just the syncing of their energies to form the mind communication, and while Paul was angry that his mate wasn't offered a choice, he still took some relief in knowing that he would have access to her no matter where he or she was.

Quil Sr. began changing a few words under his breath, to muttered for even the wolves to pick out, but they knew what to expect from having been in this position before. Bella was left unaware, though, and when the electric current ran through the glass, up her arms and into her head, she cried out and the intrusiveness of it.

But as quickly as it started, it was over, the current released her and Bella fell backwards, where she had been trying to make her escape. Paul launched forward and pulled her tight into his arms, a low warning growl in his throat.

With the imprint only strengthened between them, Bella's lips found Paul's throat where the growl vibrated the strongest and stopped it. Even with her own body shaking as the ancient Quileute magic ran through her blood, she still sought to comfort him. Paul sat back in the chair he occupied, pulling Bella further into his arms as he tried to ease her body through the adjustment of the magic. He held her tight to him, and moments later her body stopped shaking, overwhelmed by Paul's strength. Bella sighed and felt the weight of the magic settle on her and her eyes flashed as her view flew rapidly between that of her new pack brothers. Her vision changed so quickly she became dizzy and tried closing her eyes, but that didn't close off the view of her pack's sight.

Sam saw what was happening, recognising the faint presence that came and went every few seconds and closed his eyes, snapping at Jared and Paul to do the same. Bella sighed, and her vision stopped and when she opened her eyes her vision was her own. Bella turned and tentatively rested her hand on Paul's arm, and when his eyes opened, she braced for the switch, only sighing in relief when her eyes stayed her own.

Paul's eyes turned to glare at Quil Sr., his growl growing in volume and power. Old Quil wasn't phased, and despite his age, was able to counter Paul's growl with one of his own. Their eyes switched to their wolves and moments later, the confrontation was settled as Quil Sr. backed down, admitting to defeat, apologizing, and acknowledging Paul's greater strength with one movement.

Bella broke the tense silence, "So, what was that, exactly? It was like what I had with Paul, but there were so many? Are we going to be constantly doing that, now?"

Sam shook his head and Bella sighed in relief, "Bella, we only do that when it is absolutely necessary, or if we need to check in on a pack mate's whereabouts. Well, okay, there are a lot of roundabouts with it, but we try to respect each other's privacy as much as we can. And you can also learn to block out the connection to, and cut yourself off from it with certain things, certain memories or moments that you don't want us accidentally peeping in on."

Bella sighed, "Alright, I guess. It's not like I have much of a choice in this matter. Anymore, at least," Bella amended, shooting Quil Sr. an icy glare as her eyes flashed to purple. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and took a few calming breaths with the aid of Paul's hand rubbing tiny circles on the once again exposed skin of her back.

Quil had the decency to look ashamed, "I'm sorry, Young One, having done this countless times before, I didn't think. I hope you find that it is at least necessary, and can soon forgive me for the intrusiveness of my simple magic. Do you have any questions about it? Or about anything else that has happened so far?"

Bella thought for a moment before turning on Paul's lap and looking into his eyes, "When exactly did you imprint on me?"

Paul smiled, a true, happy smile, but his eyes were pained with memories only he experienced. "I imprinted on you the first time that I saw you. You were walking out of a little italian restaurant in Port Angeles and you were hanging on Copper Top's arm. I didn't know why at the time, but it pissed me off. I was just walking across the street after buying some new shorts when you made eye contact with me. In that very moment, nothing else mattered, not my job, not my family, not even my pack. All of my previous connections and familial ties seemed trivial, pointless, mundane compared to the connection that I had just formed with you. It was like all of my previous affiliations were connected to me by nothing stronger than a single thread, a single hair, and what connected me to you was like a steel cable, unbreakable, compared to the others. You probably just brushed off that moment between us, not even giving it a second thought, but I did. Every day you crossed my mind, and it drove me insane that you probably didn't even know something had happened between us, you didn't know who I was, and you were hooked so deep on his fangs, Bella, that even if I had told you, I don't think you would have listened," Paul said, his eyes wet as he refused to meet Bella's.

Bella opened her mouth to cut him off, but he continued before she was able to. "I would often pace by the woods of your house, trying to think of a way to talk to you, but at the same time making sure that you were safe and happy. It was weeks later that Jake had brought you to a bonfire where Billy told the stories about the tribe and you were hanging on every word. I was focused solely on you, just watching the myriad of expressions cross your face. I had managed to keep my imprinting from my brothers for a while, but this night I dropped all barriers and let myself truly feel what I needed to feel. The need to have you by my side, the contentedness of knowing that you were safe, happy, and protected as well as loved, even though my wolf wanted to rage at the fact that it should have been us providing those things for you. But I also felt hope, for I knew that if the Spirits had blessed our union, even if it wasn't complete yet, that it soon would be, and that I just had to be patient. So I filled my brothers in on every detail that I felt they needed, and they helped keep me sane. They distracted me when I needed it, and sparred with me when I saw, smelt and heard the boy in your room at night. I talked to him, one night, well, he heard my thoughts and communicated to me from your side, but we came to an understanding. I could see the love on your face when you looked at him, could read it in your eyes like a book, and I didn't want to take that from you, and I told the leech exactly that. I knew he wouldn't hurt you, but the instincts of my wolf were hard to disobey. Even so, I managed, and we came to somewhat of an understanding. As long as you and him were happy, I was content to let you be, for the role of an imprinted wolf is to simply protect their imprint, that is our most predominant law. You didn't need to be mine for me to protect you, no matter how much I would have loved having you at my side." As if to illustrate his point, Paul pulled Bella into his side and his wolf rumbled happily.

"I know that Edward knew I was there every night, that he knew you meant something to me, but he also knew that I wouldn't act on my feelings until you were free of him, so he was perfectly content to keep you to his side, just like a perfect little pet," Paul growled, keeping me close to him as he took a few deep breaths. "But that day, when Sam called me to let me know that Charlie had arranged a search party for you, I knew that the leech had slipped up, and he is my number one target on my hit list. Charlie knew of the wolves, for he caught me outside one night, watching over you. He had his shot gun propped up and was taking aim and I didn't think. I phased back, hoping that it would distract him enough, but it had an opposite effect and scared him enough that he pulled the trigger, sending his .45 into my thigh. Man did that hurt..."

"You're lucky I'm a damn good shot, boy, I could have chosen to take something more vital off with you as vulnerable as you were kneeling there," Charlie's voice rang out from the doorway he was propped against. He had a faint smile on as he looked between Bella and Paul, "Go on, son, finish the story."

Paul stumbled for a moment when Charlie called him son, but soon regained his breath, "When Charlie called for the pack to search, I nearly lost it. As it was, my wolf took over immediately and I was unable to argue. The wolf would find you sooner, and the sooner you were in our arms and out of danger, the sooner we could track down and destroy the vampire boy. When I found you, Bella, I've never felt so many conflicting emotions. I didn't know what to do, you were so helpless lying there. I couldn't tell if Cullen had done anything to you or not, as his scent wasn't around you, but you just looked so broken..." Paul's voice caught in his throat as he buried his nose in my hair.

"I made a promise to myself then and there that no matter how selfish it was, I was not letting you into the arms of anyone other than me ever again, especially not after I felt how perfect you fit in them. I also swore that I would protect you with every last breath that I had in my body, and nobody is going to take you away from me, not while I am still standing."

The look in Paul's eyes was bordering fire with its intensity, and Bella could not look away, not until her father spoke, "So I just lay a .45 in your ass again, and then everything's good, right?"

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

**A/N Hello my wonderful readers! I hope that you had a wonderful New Years and Christmas with your friends and family. I just wanted to inform you, well, those of you who read the authors notes, that my laptop contracted a virus, a really bad one, from when I tried to download something. My security didn't pick it up and it caused my whole computer to crash from over heating and I am stuck with either a blank screen, or the blue screen of death. So I am writing on my phone, and at school when I can have access to a computer. I know I'm not the most regular of updaters, and I don't really think that is ever going to change, but it might take a while longer now because I'll be typing on a two by four screen. XD Updates will continue though! I promise! Thank you for reading!**

**One and Always,**

**Silver**

**XOXOXOX**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**


	9. Poll Reminder! Please GO VOTE!

Also, the Poll will be up for just one more chapter update! So if you haven't already, please go to my profile and vote! When I post the next chapter of IHS, I will close it and remove these little notes! Thank you so much! You guys are amazing!

_**GO VOTE ON MY PROFILE!**_

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

**One and Always,**

**Silver Winged One**

**XOXOXO**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**


End file.
